fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 254
編 Ａｉｒ |Story Romaji Title = Tarutarosu Hen: Air |Funimation Title = Tartaros Chapter - Air |Adapted = Chapter 395 |Air Date = October 10, 2015 |Episode = 254 |Arc = Tartaros arc |Opening Song = Believe in Myself |Ending Song = Azayaka na Tabiji |Adapted 2 =Chapter 396 }} Tartaros Arc: Air is the 254th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 79th episode of the 2014 series. As the various Mages are standing against the Demons, their battle enters a new level as Torafuzar starts drowning the entire ruins of Cube with his Tenchi Kaimei. Ending up being the only one to fight against the Demon, Gajeel continues the battle in order to save his friends. Summary Having defeated Keyes, Juvia ends up being poisoned by the Demon's Magical Barrier Particles as a result. Falling down, Lucy catches her, with Juvia expressing her wish to see Gray once more; as Lucy promises to fulfill her wish, elsewhere, Cana and the rest of the group are looking for the them. Meanwhile, Levy is searching for her friends as well, being separated. At that same time, Rogue and Sting are fighting Mard Geer, with the latter blocking all of their attacks. As he remarks their strength and stamina, Mard Geer desires to play with his opponents rather than take them seriously, finding them foolish in their attempts to stop him. The Twin Dragons then attack once more, but they are still hopeless against the Underworld King's great defense. With them wondering what he's after, Mard Geer says that the plan is to return to Zeref, refusing to elaborate as he starts mocking humans due to being restricted to emotions. This only enrages the two Dragon Slayers, who subsequently lunge at their enemy. Concurrently, Franmalth is leading the way to the control room while Minerva hopes that Sting and Rogue are okay. She thinks about whether she should've stayed and helped them, and Erza points out that their mission is to stop the Faces across the continent. Complimenting Minerva's goodness, the Exceeds then eventually start a comical discussion about cooking, following with Erza and Minerva threatening Franmalth to chop him up if he leads them the wrong way once more, scaring him. As the group moves on, Pantherlily hopes that Gajeel is safe. In the meantime, standing against the Etherious, Natsu tells Lucy to leave with a fainted Juvia. Afterwards, ready to fight, Gajeel and Natsu initiate the battle, with the latter attacking with Fire Dragon's Roar, but Tempester negates it with wind, only to be destroyed soon after. Gajeel then attacks Torafuzar with Iron Dragon's Club with all his strength, unsuccessful due to his foe's immense durability. Not having any effect, the Demons decide to enter their true forms—their Etherious Forms—in order to defeat the Mages. This only prompts Natsu and Gajeel to go ahead and utilize their respective Dragon Modes. Ready to clash, the two Dragon Slayers attack their opponents, greatly overwhelming them. However, as they are about to deal the finishing blow, Natsu and Gajeel end up punching each other instead, after which they bicker. As they squabble about who's going to win, Torafuzar announces the victory of the Demons, surprising the Mages as he summons Tenchi Kamei, starting to flood the ruins of Cube. While Cana and her group try to run away, Levy senses Gajeel's presence, deciding to dive in and go to him. Now being trapped inside the water, the Mages are weak against Torafuzar, who lunges at Gajeel and Natsu, with the latter being unable to use his Magic. With the Demon now completely having the upper hand, everyone in the group eventually goes unconscious, except for Gajeel, to whom Torafuzar reveals that the water is poisonous. The Iron Dragon Slayer tries to stop him but fails to even land a hit on Torafuzar due to his speed, with the latter responding with Deep Impact, sending his foe hit the ground. Gajeel soon recovers and manages to reach the Demon via the shadow, after which he attacks with Iron Dragon's Sword. But it's proven useless against Torafuzar's hardened armor, with him subsequently attacking and eventually completely ravaging Gajeel. Desperately needing air, Gajeel starts losing his consciousness as well. However, in the last bit of time, Levy arrives and saves her friend by giving him mouth-to-mouth. Exhausted completely, Levy is about to get crushed by Torafuzar, but Gajeel saves her from the Demon. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel & Gajeel Redfox vs. Tempester & Torafuzar (concluded) *Gajeel Redfox vs. Torafuzar (started) *Sting Eucliffe & Rogue Cheney vs. Mard Geer Tartaros Magic, Curses, Spells and Abilities Used Magic used * ** ** ** ** Curses used *Calamity Curse * Spells used * * * * * * Abilities used * *Slash Arm (スラッシュアーム Surasshu Āmu) * * * *Hand-to-Hand Combat * Manga & Anime Differences *The following occur only in the anime: **Scenes of the other Fairy Tail members searching for Natsu, Gajeel, Lucy among the ones battling the Tartaros members. **Added extensions to conversations and battles, including the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth against Mard Geer, Erza and Minerva locating the control room, the Exceeds discussing Minerva's cooking etc. *When hearing Gajeel's voice, Levy was already immersed in the Tenchi Kaimei in the manga. However in the anime, she was above ground before diving in. Navigation Category:Episodes